


i ain't giving up quite yet, i've got too much to lose

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don't want to talk about it.”</p><p>	That's okay. Eli doesn't really feel like talking about it either. </p><p>Title taken from Sweet and Low by Augustana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i ain't giving up quite yet, i've got too much to lose

“I don't want to talk about it.”

That's okay. Eli doesn't really feel like talking about it either. They'd slept in because they'd been out late the night before then were up even later when they got home and went to bed. They'd woken up to the sound of Jonathan's cellphone ringing and Jonathan had muttered something inappropriate in Spanish. His voice had changed abruptly when someone on the other end of the line spoke. He hung up and stared at Eli before telling him he'd been traded to the Royals. He'd gotten up, gotten dressed and left the house without another word.

Eli had wandered around the house feeling completely lost, cleaning everything until it sparkled and then cleaning it again. He took the phone off the hook when it wouldn't stop ringing, turned his cellphone off and stashed it in his sock drawer. After that, he sat on the porch swing and stared at the street, silently willing Jonathan to please come back already. It wasn't until late in the evening, long after it had gone dark and started getting cold, that Jonathan had turned the corner and trudged up the sidewalk. He came up the front walk and onto the porch, sitting next to Eli. He didn't want to talk about it. That was okay.

They sit in silence until the cold gets to be too much. Eli plucks at Jonathan's t-shirt to get his attention and they go inside. They lock the doors and windows and go upstairs, change and get in bed. All without saying a word. Jonathan stays on his own side of the bed. Eli sighs and pulls on his arm, persisting until Jonathan surrenders and moves across the bed. Eli wraps an arm around his shoulders, holding him close with Jonathan's head on his chest.

“You know this doesn't change anything, right?”

“Yes it does. It changes everything.”

Eli swats him, smirks when Jonathan swears and glares up at him. He just holds his hand up. “See that there? That ring, right there, that just cracked you on the head? I don't know if you remember what it's for, but let me remind you. It means you're stuck with me for the rest of your miserable existence. We'll work around the details.”

“I really did not think it through when I proposed to you.” Jonathan mumbles after burying his face into Eli's chest. Eli smiles, playing with his hair.

“No. But you did propose and you did marry me. Now deal with the consequences.”

“Yes dear.”


End file.
